Battlefield
by SweetPeaKayla
Summary: Sorry different name same story I just made a few minor changes by the reviews I got :D Thanks for reading. Grant Ward is in the Military and his wife Skye Ward is back at home with her parents when she gets a letter that says he is MIA
1. The Letter

"Battlefield"

Chapter One: The Letter

It's been seven whole days since Skye got a letter that said " Dear Mrs. Ward, we regret to inform you that your husband Grant Ward is Missing In Action."

Sincerely, Colonel Joseph Phillips

Since then she has been living in the same home the she grew up in, back living with her parents, Phillip Coulson and Melinda May-Coulson, They help her get through everyday life without her husband.

One day Skye was sitting on the back porch drinking a cup of tea when two very familiar much to her surprise her two best friends Leo Fitz and his wife Jemma Fitz came out of the house. "SKYE" said her best friend Jemma Fitz.

"Jemma, Leo!" said Skye a she hugged Jemma, then Leo, "I thought you guys weren't coming for another week!" Skye added. "Jemma wanted to come early and see how you were doing, Where's Grant I thought he would be home by now?" asked Leo. Skye took a deep breath and pulled a letter out of her back pocket and handed it to Leo and said "Read it."

Fitz began reading out loud

" Dear Mrs. Ward, we regret to inform you that your husband Grant Ward is Missing In Action."

Sincerely, Colonel Joseph Phillips

Skye and Jemma began to cry and started hugging each other, while Leo was standing there shocked by the letter.

A/N Thanks for reading. If you can give me what you want in the following chapters I will write it and I already have the second chapter written down…Thanks again!


	2. Girls Day Out

Chapter Two- Girls Day Out

Two days after Jemma and Leo came, Jemma and May had started noticing something wasn't quite right with the way Skye was acting. She was extremely over emotional, and was throwing up every morning as far as they knew.

Jemma had decided to go to May and tell her what she thought would be good to do and May decided they would go for a girls day out and talk too Skye then.

All the while Skye was up stairs resting because she didn't feel well again, she just figured that she had the stomach bug or some food poisoning or something like that.

One day Jemma and May decided to take Skye out for a girls day out. "Skye, we need to talk to you." Said May to her daughter once they had all gotten in the car, "Okay, is there something I should be worrying about?" asked Skye sounding a little uneasy."

"No, there is nothing you should worry about sweetie." Said May trying not to dlaugh at her question. "Okay, what do we need to talk about?" Skye asked looking at both her friend and mother.

"Okay Skye, your Mum and I have been wondering if…." Said Jemma being cut off

"What have you two been wondering just spit it out, please" Said Skye trying to figure out what they where trying too get at by this.

"We have been wondering…..Skye are you pregnant?" asked Jemma trying not to upset her friend.

"Yes" said Skye telling them what they wanted to know

"Why didn't you tell us then?" asked May excited for her daughter

"Well, I was waiting for my doctors appointment tomorrow to tell you" said Skye excitedly

"You could have told us earlier, you know" said Jemma feeling excited for her friend.

"I know I just…I just wanted to tell everyone together tomorrow after the appointment I made today." Said Skye starting to feel sad because Grant wasn't there for her to tell first.

Boy do I miss Grant I just want him to come home now, Skye thought to herself.

"Okay, where should we go for lunch?" asked May

"The new pizza place downtown?" asked Skye

"Sure, Let's go" said May, As they drove off Skye and Jemma had starting talking about baby names and how amazing it would be for a baby to be in the family.

A/N End of chapter two!, WOW! Okay thanks for reading please R&R!I need ideas for chapter two….sorry for not updating sooner! I couldn't find the update story button LOL! Thanks again! 3


	3. Surprise's

Chapter Three – The Doctor's Office

A/N this chapter is a little longer than I thought it would be when I started it yesterday :D Ok before the story starts again, I LOVE CAP. 2! Ok I'm done now enjoy chapter three I will put up chapter four in a few days! Thanks for reading. R&R

The next day Skye, Jemma, and May went to the doctor's office for Skye first appointment. "Skye, are you okay you don't look good?" asked Jemma looking at her friend as concern started to take over. "No I don't feel good at all" said Skye wanting to go to the bathroom. "Do you want to go to the doctor's today?" said May and she looked at her daughter who was giving her an "ARE YOU KIDDING ME" look. "Yes I want to go" said Skye not wanting to wait any longer. "Okay, just making sure before we leave the house" said May as she wanted to get the answer sooner rather than later.

A half an hour later Skye, Jemma, and May where sitting at the doctor's office waiting to be taken back to see the doctor. "It's been half an hour you think they would let me back there already" said Skye starting to get really agitated. "They will call you back when they are ready for you, Skye" said May trying to tell her daughter to wait. Yeah she's not going to wait much longer May thought trying not to laugh out loud. Just then a nurse called Skye's name and they went back to the room where the waited about another 15 minutes to see the doctor. The doctor was very nice her name was Dr. Martina she said the Skye was about 6 weeks along with her pregnancy, Skye was so happy to finally see her baby, that she starting crying at the site in front of her eyes.

Once they were home Skye asked Phil, Melinda, Jemma and Leo to go into the living because she had a surprise for all of them, and it couldn't wait any longer. "I'm pregnant" said Skye as Phil started crying and went over to hug his daughter. "I'm going to be a grandfather" said Phil still crying. "Congratulations Skye!" said Leo as hugged Skye. "Did you two know about this before we did?" said Phil looking at Jemma and his wife. "Yes, we did" said May in a calm voice. "I have another surprise for you all" said Skye in a very happy and scared voice. "Ok, tell us" said Jemma not knowing what her friend was going to say but she was excited nonetheless. "I'm having twins!" said Skye excitedly not knowing what was going to happen next. "You've got to be kidding" said Jemma shocked but still happy for her best friend. "I'm not kidding" said Skye very happy. "I'm so happy, this day couldn't get any better!" Skye added. "I couldn't be happier either sweetie" said May as she started to hug Skye. "Skye do you know if there girls or boys yet?" said Leo starting to get over excited. "No, not yet, Dr. Martina said that we won't know until I'm at least 10-12 weeks." said Skye in a calm voice and then added "Now stop fidgeting Leo" said Skye starting to get annoyed.

"Okay I'll stop fidgeting jeez" said Leo as he tried to stop fidgeting when Jemma yelled at him. "LEOPOLD ALEXANDER FITZ!" said Jemma in an annoyed voice as Leo gulped at the use of his full name. I'm so in trouble with my wife, he thought to himself. "Yes dear" he finally managed to be able to speak. "Shut up!" said Jemma still mad. "Yes dear, whatever you want" said Leo trying to make his wife happy, as Skye started to laugh. "I married a child!" said Jemma storming off into the kitchen.

"I'll go talk to her she seems pretty mad at Leo for some reason be right back" said Skye who started in the direction her friend took. "Thank you Skye" said Leo sounding grateful that Skye was there. "Anytime" said Skye as she headed to go talk to Jemma.

"Hey Jem, what's wrong?" said Skye as she saw that her friend was crying. "Nothing, I'm fine" said Jemma as she tried to wipe the tears off her face when more just started to fall. "You're a horrible liar Jemma, tell me what's wrong, please" said Skye almost begging her friend like she would a child.

"I'm….I'm-" said Jemma trying to say something when Skye finished her sentence "Pregnant, Jemma why didn't you tell me!" said Skye happy that her and Jemma where pregnant at the same time. "Because even poor Leo doesn't know yet and it's his baby goodness sake" said Jemma in an annoyed tone of voice. "Grant doesn't know that I'm pregnant either" said Skye sounding a little said that her husband wasn't her to share this moment with the rest of the family.

"I'm so sorry Skye" said Jemma as Skye started crying in her friends arms. When she finally stopped crying ten minutes later Jemma said "Are you okay Skye?" sounding a little concerned for her friend. "I'm okay, so how far along are you?" said Skye quickly changing the subject. "I'm 8 weeks" said Jemma excitedly. "When are you planning on telling Leo?" asked Skye wondering how much longer her friend can keep a secret. "I'm going to tell him right now" said Jemma in a matter-of-factly tone of voice. "Let's go then" said Skye.

A/N sorry to leave you guys with a little cliffhanger there...But it was getting a little long…Ok next chapter will be out in a couple of days, Thank you guys for reading and thank you to everyone who has reviewed it and given me some advice and some idea's for later chapter's, if there is anything you want to put in this story let me know….THANK YOU AGAIN!


	4. Even More Surprise's

Chapter four – And Even More Surprise's

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! So sorry I haven't updated in a while it's been a little busy around here...Okay, so an answer to your question Guest 1 (the one with no name) yes Grant is going to be in the story. He is going to be in this chapter. Thank you Mary Margret for the idea's :D Thank you reviews are like candy to me, My sister said and I quote "It's too early to tell if she's having twins!" and I said I don't care if its too early I wrote it anyway so there! LOL not like that anyway, I just had to have our Jem pregnant too LOL :D Thank you guys so much as I said these reviews are so...I can't explain how much they mean to me thank you guys anyway on with the story R&R

When Jemma and Skye came back into the living from the kitchen, Jemma went straight for Leo and gave him a hug. "I love you Leo" said Jemma "I love you too Jem, you look like you have something on your mind" said Leo in a loving tone of voice to his wife. "Well, I do actually, and before I tell you I'm sorry I yelled at you" said Jemma in a kind of a sad tone of voice.

"It's ok, Jem I'm not mad" said Leo trying to tell his wife that its okay.

"Okay, then I have something to tell you all, you might want to sit down first though" said Jemma trying to get them too sit down for a minute while she makes her announcement.

"Okay good, so um..Skye already knows what I'm going to tell you and I'm kind of scared to tell this but okay...I'm pregnant too" said Jemma quickly.

"Really?" said May to her trying to wrap her head around this. "Yes" said Jemma in a matter of fact tone.

"We're going to have a baby?" asked Leo going to stand by his wife. "Yes we're having a baby, Leo" said Jemma hugging her husband.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier Jems?" asked Leo trying to understand why his wife didn't tell him before.

Because I wanted to tell you all at the same time that's why I wanted to come earlier rather than later, and I wanted to see that look on your face!" said Jemma who started laughing at her husbands reaction at her telling him.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" said Phil as he started to the door. "Hello" said Grant as he was excited to see his father-in-law again. "Grant!" said Phil happy to see his daughters husband. They hugged and Phil called May to the door and May and Grant shared a look and then they too hugged. "Where's Skye?' asked Grant wanting too see his wife. "She's in the living room come on she'll be happy too see you" said May and she didn't tell him the surprise

"Skye" Grant said as he walked into the living room as he saw Skye. "Grant!" said Skye as she ran to her husband. ""Oh Grant" said Skye when she started hugging him "I missed you so much! Don't ever do that to me again" she added. "I missed you too sweetie" said Grant when they pulled apart and he kissed his wife. "I have a surprise for you Grant" said Skye as they pulled apart. "What is it?" asked Grant curious. "I'm pregnant" said Skye and then Grant was super excited about that he hugged his wife and picked her up and started twirlling her around the living room.

"I love you Skye" said Grant to his beautiful wife. "I love you too Robot (A/N I couldn't help it) But there's more still" said Skye with that same happy smile on. "More, okay tell me" asked Grant still kind of curious as to what she was going to say. "Okay I will, Grant we're having...twins" said Skye as she watched her husbands eyes pop out of there sockets.

"We're having twins?" asked Grant still trying to grasp what she was telling him. "Yes we are oh and Jemma's pregnant too" said Skye to her husband who just looked so shocked it was funny. "I love you Skye" said Grant as he kissed his wife. "I love you too Grant' said Skye when they pulled apart. "Hey, Grant it's nice to see you" said Leo to his friend. "It's nice to see you too Leo" said Grant as they hugged. "HI Grant it's nice too see you ALIVE" said Jemma hugging Grant. "It's nice to see you too Jemma" said Grant and then added "I guess congratulations are in order" Skye whacked him in the arm. "What was that for" asked Grant as he rubbed his arm

"For fun" said Skye smiling at her husband. "She gets that from you Melinda, I remember you whacking my arms more than once over the course of your pregnancy with Skye" said Phil to his wife as she started to laugh at the memory. "Does anyone want to go out tonight for dinner?" asked Phil. "Yeah that would be great to get out of the house tonight" said Jemma looking at her husband for back up. "Yes it would Jem" said Leo immediately. "Where are we going to eat. I'm starving" said Skye as she looked at her husband who was laughing then added "Get that look off your face Grant Douglas Ward or I'll smack it off" said Skye in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Yes, my dear" said Grant immediately. "Good" said Skye then added "Let's go". Then they all went out to dinner and had a lovely night out, They decided to come home after dinner and relax and watch a movie and then turn in for the night.

A/N end of chapter four...WOW! Okay who did you like this chapter? R&R please and thank you for reading, also thank you for reviewing...:D :D :D Reviews are like candy to me thank you it means a lot...SweetPeaKayla


	5. The Doctor's Office

Chapter Five – The Doctors Office

A/N Hello, sorry I been a little busy with rehearsals for the murder mystery I'm in, Sorry! Okay so we will find out in this chapter whether Skye and Ward are having girls or boys or a boy and girl, also Fitzsimmons go to the doctor as well. Ok, so I need suggestions on three baby names for the three babies first names and middle names..….Ok let's get to the story.

The next couple of weeks were crazy. Skye still didn't feel good in the mornings and Jemma was also having morning sickness as well, and both woman were tired and emotional and hungry all the time.

The next time Skye and Jemma went to the doctor's was when Jemma was 12 weeks and Skye was 10 weeks pregnant. Skye and Grant went in the room first. 'Hi Skye, it's nice to see you again Is this your husband?" asked Doctor Martina looking at Grant. "Yes this is my husband Grant Ward, Grant this is my doctor, Dr. Martina" said Skye introducing her husband.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Dr. Martina" Grant said as he shook the doctor's hand. "It's nice to meet you too Grant, Ok let's get to the ultrasound." Said Dr. Martina, "Do you want to know the babies genders?" Dr. Martina asked as she set up the ultrasound. "I would like to know" said Skye "What about you Grant?" Skye added.

"Yeah, I would like to know as well" said Grant " If your sure you want to know" added Grant looking at Skye. "I'm sure" said Skye. "Ok, Here are the babies heads, and there is there arms, and legs" said Dr. Martina pointing out where there heads are.

Skye started crying when Dr. Martina showed her and her husband there children.

"I love you, Skye" said Grant kissing her forehead as she was crying. "I love you too, Grant" said Skye still crying.

"Okay are you ready to know the genders?" asked Dr. Martina looking at the parents. "Yes, we're ready" said Skye wanting to know what the babies where.

"Ok, the first baby is a girl" said Dr. Martina "And the second baby is also a girl, Congratulations!" added Dr. Martina.

"Thank You Dr. Martina" said Skye thanking the doctor. "Would you like a picture of the ultrasound?" asked Dr. Martina. "Yes please" said Grant

"Here you go" said Dr. Martina giving them a picture of the ultrasound.

"Thank you again" said Grant, and both Skye and Grant left the room.

Xxxxxxxx

Out in the waiting room Jemma and Leo where waiting for them to be called back in the room.

"Do you think we are having a boy or a girl Jems?" Leo asked his wife.

"I think we might be having a boy" said Jemma looking at her husband.

"Really? I think we are having a girl" said Leo looking at his wife when Skye and Grant came out of the room with a picture of the ultrasound.

"Hi Skye, do you know if your having boys or girls?" Jemma asked Skye excitedly.

"We are having girls" said Skye very happy that they are having baby girls and that her husband was there for her so share this moment with.

"Congratulations Grant and Skye" said Jemma hugging Skye and then Grant.

"Congrats guys" said Leo hugging Skye and patting Grant on the back.

"Thanks guys, the doctor told me you guys were next in the room" said Skye to Jemma. "Thanks Skye" said Leo getting excitedly nervous when the doctor called them in. "See ya later" said Skye to Jemma giving her a reassuring smile.

"See ya later" said Jemma to her best friend in the whole world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the room the doctor introduced herself to them "Hello, I'm Doctor Martina, you must be Jemma and you must be Leo" said the doctor shaking there hands. "Hello" said Jemma to the doctor.

"How far along are you Jemma?" Dr. Martina asked Jemma. "I'm 12 weeks" said Jemma giving her a smile as she talked.

"Ok take a seat on the chair and we will get started" said Dr. Martina to Jemma as she laid on the bed with Leo holding her hand the whole time. "This might be a little cold, Do you want to know the gender of you're child?" asked Dr. Martina looking at Jemma. "Yes we would like to know the gender" said Jemma excitedly.

"Ok, there is the head and the arms and the legs" said Dr. Martina as Jemma started to tear up when looking at her and Leo's child.

"I love you, Jems" said Leo kissing his wife. "I love you too, Leo" said Jemma kissing her husband back.

"Ok, now is the fun part are you ready?" asked Dr. Martina. "Yes, we're ready." said Leo getting ready to find out the gender. "You are having a baby boy" said Dr. Martina "Congratulations" added the doctor.

"Thank you so much Dr. Martina" said Jemma thanking the doctor.

"My pleasure, would you like a picture of the ultrasound?" asked Dr. Martina.

"Yes, thank you" said Leo thanking the doctor.

"Here you go" said the doctor as they said there goodbyes and left the room.

Xxxxxxxxx

In the waiting room Skye was sitting with her head on Grant shoulder while looking at the picture in her hands.

"I'm so glad you're home Grant" said Skye looking at her husband. "I'm glad I'm home too I missed you too much" said Grant kissing the top of her head. "I love you" added Grant. "I love you too Robot" said Skye kissing her husband.

Just then Jemma and Leo came out of the room and they walked with their hands intertwined with each other talking about something.

"Hi are you ready to go" asked Skye standing up with Grant as he intertwined the hands.

"Yes" said Jemma and Leo together wanting to go home.

"So are you having a boy or a girl" said Skye being her impatient self.

"We are having a boy" said Jemma very excited.

"Congratulations Jem and Leo" said Skye hugging Jemma then Leo

"Congratulations Jem and Leo" said Grant hugging Jemma and then patting Leo on the back.

"Are you guys ready to be parents?" asked Jemma to Skye and Grant.

"I'm ready, what about you hun?" asked Skye looking at her husband.

"I'm ready if you are sweetheart" said Grant as he kissed his wife.

"Are you guys ready?" Skye asked her friends.

"I'm ready, what about you, hunny?" asked Jemma looking at her husband.

"Like Grant said I'm ready if you are darling" said Leo kissing his wife.

"Ok, let's go home because I'm tired" said Skye.

"Ok, me too" said Jemma

"Ok, Let's go" said Grant starting the car and driving out of the parking lot.

A/N…..WOW I'm still shocked that I am writing this thank you guys for the reviews. Again please R&R thank you so much I will have chapter six out in a couple days…Oh and I already have baby girl names for the twins I just need a baby boy's name…..Thanks again….SweetPeaKayla


	6. Crazy

Chapter Six - Crazy

A/N Sorry again for the huge gap in updating this story I have been extremely confused about what to write next so I apologize for that...Ok so this chapter will have all the characters in it and next time we will see Skye, Ward, Jemma, and Leo plan something for Phil and Melinda...:D Ok so the twins names are Heather Elizabeth, and Rebekah Lynn...as for Jem and Leo's baby I am open to suggestions...Ok...Happy Reading R&R THANK YOU :D

disclaimer: I do not own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (sadly)

In the next few days Skye still wasn't feel good in the mornings and sometimes in the middle of the day. Grant was right beside her through all of that, every morning he would hold her hair back and rub soothing circles on her back while she threw up, and after that she would go to bed and rest for a little bit while cuddling with her husband.

"Grant"

"Yes"

"What do you think it will be like to have twins?" asked Skye wanting to know his thoughts on it.

"I honestly think it eill be tough for a couple days but it will get easier, what do you think it will be like?" asked Grant wanting to know her thoughts on it.

"Well, like you said it will be hard at first but then it will get easier as time goes on, but whatever challenges come our way we will face them together" said Skye with her head on Grants chest.

"You're right, Skye whatever challanges come our way we will face them together as a family" said Grant as he leaned down to kis his wife. "Why don't we go get breakfast" He added.

"Ok, I'm kinda hungry" said Skye as she got up from the bed and walked over to the door with her hand in Grant's hand as they walked.

"Good morning" said Skye as she and Grant walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning baby girl, how are you feeling today?" asked Phill as he hugged his daughter.

"Good, where is Jemma and Leo?" asked Skye wondering where her best friends where.

"There still in bed Leo came down five minutes ago and brought up some food for Jemma for when she wakes up" said Melinda after she hugged there daughter and nodded her head at Grant.

"Okay" said Skye as she sat down at the table.

"What do you want to eat, Skye?" asked Grant.

"French toast with bacon and a hash brown or two" said Skye feeling a little better.

"French toast it is" said Grant as he started making what Skye wanted.

"Have you guys thought of baby names yet?" asked Melinda feeling a little curious.

"Kind of, thanks" said Skye as her mom put down a cup of tea for Skye and a cup of coffee for herself.

"And the names would be?" asked Melinda starting to get even more curious.

"I like the names Heather Elizabeth, and Rebekah Lynn, but Grant likes Jessica Lynn, and Corin Elizabeth" said Skye as she took another sip of tea.

"I like Heather Elizabeth and Rebekah Lynn as well, Skye" said Melinda matter-of-factly.

"I like them too they are beautiful names for baby girls." said Phil as he took a sip of coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Ok, here you go Sweetheart" said Grant as he put the french toast with bacon and two hash browns in front of her.

"Thank you Grant your the best" said Skye as she started eating.

"Your welcome Skye" said Grant as he sat down beside her with his breakfast and a cup of coffee.

"Good morning everyone" said Jemma as she walked into the kitchen with Leo right beside her.

"Good morning Jemma" said Skye as she took another bite of food.

"Good morning Jem, and Leo we where just taking about baby names, do you guys have any baby names for you little guy yet?" asked Melinda.

"Well we have been deciding between Ryder Alexander, Antoine Michael, Layden Jayce, Elisah Connor, Jonathen Elliot, and Lukas Isaiah" said Jemma then she added "I like Layden Jayce but we haven't decided yet"

"I like Layden Jayce too Jem" said Skye as she finished her breakfast.

"Maybe after breakfast us girls can go out and talk and the boys can go out and talk as well to kind of catch up on everything" said Melinda as the others agreed.

"Okay so after breakfast we can go to the mall" said Skye as she drank the rest of her tea.

"Ok lets get to it then" said Melinda as they all went in different directions to their rooms.

A/N Ok, sorry if it's a little short but I have dress rehearsal tonight so I've been trying to write so I can go soon...Ok, let me know how you like the baby names again I'm sorry if I don't post in a couple of days because I will be a little busy...:D R&R thanks!


	7. Surprise for the Boys

A/N Hi!, I am so Sorry I haven't updated in a long time :(. IMPORTANT! This month I will only be able to update on Saturdays and Sundays, I will be pre-writing chapters this week for the coming weeks so I'll be able to update them. :D Again I'm sorry i haven't updated in a while, I know I get very excited for more chapters of stories I like so I know what it feels like. Sorry again...:D On with the story, in this chapter (I will be updating two chapters today :D) we are going to see the girls go out (Again) and they get a surprise for the boys...(MWHAHA, evil laugh) LOL...Okay on with the story! Thanks for reading R&R please thanks! :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D

Chapter 7- Surprise for the Boys

After breakfast Grant and Skye went to their room to get dressed.

"Grant" asked Skye

"Yes" answered Grant

"Can we get a dog or a puppy" asked Skye as she gave him those pleading puppy dog eyes and he found he couldn't say no to her.

"Maybe someday" said Grant then added "I don't think your parents would like a dog in the house"

"We had a dog when I was growing up" said Skye "But I had to beg my dad to let me get it" she added

"You didn't beg your mom?" Grant asked curiosly

"I did but she said 'maybe for your birthday or christmas' and I decided my dad would be an easier target to get me the dog" said Skye with a huge grin on her face.

"And what kind of dog did you get" asked Grant even more curious why his wife wanted a dog.

"A beagle, we named her Clementine and nicknamed her Tiny, but she didn't stay Tiny forever" said Skye as she started laughing.

"Cute, and what makes you think I would be an easy target?" asked Grant with a smirk on his face.

"Because you would do anything to make me happy" said Skye as she sat down next to her husband then added "Because I know you secretly want a dog too"

"Maybe I do, Maybe I don't" said Grant secretly wanting a dog. "Yeah you want a dog" said Skye when he started tickling her. "Hey! No fair Grant" said Skye in between laughs. "Life's unfair Sweetie" said Grant, then stopped.

"Ok, I must admit I do want a dog but we'll have to run it by your parent's first" said Grant as Skye jumped up a hugged him. "You are the BEST Grant" said Skye (A/N we got a new dog a couple days ago and I decided that I should have them get a dog too :D)

"Ok let's go downstairs and wait for your parents and Jem and Leo to come down too" said Grant as the came out of their room and down the stairs.

As they waited they talked about the babies, dogs, and names for the dog boy or girl. When Jemma and Leo came down they decided to tell them about how they wanted a dog to which Jemma and Leo wanted a dog too they decided to wait and tell them together. When they finally came downstairs Skye was the first to ask.

"Mom, Dad can we get a dog please?" she said with the puppy dog eyes that she gave to Grant a couple minutes ago.

"Again with the dog thing?" asked Phil laughing

"Yes, Grant, Jemma, and Leo said they wanted a dog too Daddy" she said as she pointed behind her to her husband and best friends.

"Why is it that whenever you want something we're always Mommy and Daddy?" as Melinda curiously.

"I could call you Mom and Dad but that would be no fun" said Skye as she sat down on the couch with Grant when he too started laughing.

"That would be no fun, We'll take about it later okay baby girl?" asked Phil

"Sure, I'll just beg Mom in the car till she gives in and we all know that that's gonna be easy" said Skye with a smirk on her face.

"If you want a dog so badly you won't" said Melinda with the same expressionless face on that she almost always had on.

"Fine" said Skye then added "We should get going"

"We should get going bye Phil" said Melinda and then kissed her husband goodbye.

"Bye Grant, See ya later" said Skye as she Kissed her husband goodbye.

"Bye Leo, See you later" said Jemma then added "Be good dear"

"I was just about to say the same thing to you too" said Leo then kissed his wife goodbye.

"Funny mister Bye!" said Jemma as she opened the door.

"Bye Jem" said Leo then added "What?!"

"Nothing dude" said Grant then added "Let's go"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls go tin the car and decided to go to the mall to get new clothes and some other stuff.

"Hey mom can we go to the animal shelter today?" asked Skye and Jemma started laughing in the backseat then added "What?!"

"Nothing I was just thinking you would be asking that question all day" said Jemma trying not to laugh even harder.

"Yes, I will be asking that question because I want a dog" said Skye matter-of-factly.

"Then I guess we could go to the animal shelter AFTER we go to the mall and get you girls some new clothes" said Melinda with a smirk on her face.

"Thank You!" said Skye as she started bouncing up and down in her seat.

"You're welcome" said Melinda smiling at Skye while watching the road.

When they got to the mall the girls decided to go get clothes first then get the other stuff the needed. Jemma and Skye picked out a lot of clothing then went to the register to get the clothes. After they left the girls decided they would go get a dog at the animal shelter.

"I can't wait to get the dog, thanks again mom" said Skye very grateful for her mom.

"You're welcome, you know you're father and I have a very hard time saying no to you" said Melinda as she started the car.

"Yeah I know everyone has trouble saying no to me especially Grant" she said and then started laughing a little.

When they got to the animal shelter they asked if they had any puppies or dogs up for adoption and of course the lady said yes they do if they want to see them they could follow her to see them. Skye, Jemma and Melinda picked out a puppy who was only 3 months old, it was also a girl. They lady said that she was abandoned when the people moved from the house that the dog was found in 2 weeks ago and that she was doing better with being here than she was because she was starving when they found her and she was also dehydrated and had nats in her fur.

When Skye held the puppy she instantly feel in love with the dog when she started to lick her face "Can we get this one mom" asked Skye then added "She's adorable"

"She's so cute" said Jemma when she say her face light up.

"Yeah, where do we sign" Melinda asked the woman who showed them the little angel in Jemma arms.

"If you come with me to the front I will get the paper's for you too sign" said the woman (A/N I couldn't think of a name for the woman, the dog is a beagle)

"Ok. come on girls" said Melinda too Skye and Jemma who where still holding the dog.

"Ok" said Skye and Jemma in unison and started laughing together.

When they got to the front they signed the papers and had given her a name, they decided naming her Angel Rose. When they got in the car they decided to go to the pet store to pick up a collar and leash and get food and some other stuff for the dog.

"You are going to be spoiled Angel" said Skye to Angel when she wagged her tail.

When they got to the pet store the first thing they got was a pink collar and a pink leash to match, then they got some toys for her to play with, and then they got her food and a dog bowl's for her.

They checked out and went home because Skye and Jemma were starting to feel a little tired. When they got home they made sure Angel ate and drank then Skye and Jemma went to lay down and Melinda was left to play with the dog on insisting if the girls were tired that they should go to bed and she would look after Angel til they got up.

A/N Ok, next we will see the boys go out. :D Thank you for reading, I will have the chapter up within the next couple of hours. :D :D :D :D thanks for reading again! - SweetPeaKayla


	8. Surprise for the Girls

A/N Thank you for the review flute125, as I said in the PM I sent you, if it's ok with you I would like to use the name :D Ok so this chapter we will see the boys go out and they get a surprise for the ladies of the house...Ok I am updating it again because i think two chapters in one day is cool, and I'm really impatient with other people updating their fanfiction but I also understand why maybe people don't have enough time in a day so I'm updating again because I feel like awesome. (and I have a lot of inspiration today so) Ok, so on with the story :D Thanks again :D don't forget to R&R please! :D

Chapter Eight - Surprise for the Girls

When the girls left the house the boys decided the stay home for a little bit then go out. They decided to watch an episode of Doctor Who much to Leo surprise Grant and Phil seemed to like it so they watched another episode then decided to go out to the store.

"We should get something for dinner tonight" said Phil when they finished watching the last episode of season five, then added "We should go to the animal shelter while we're gone out"

"Really? you want a dog in the house?" asked Leo a little curious.

"Yes really Mel won't mind, Skye and Jemma will fall in love with the dog, and I can never say no to Skye and Jem" said Phil, When they got to the car they decided it was best to go to the store first and then go get the dog.

They picked out stuff for Skye, Melinda and Jemma's favortie dinner chicken wraps. The paid for the food and went to the animal shelter. When they got there Grant asked if they were any dogs up for adoption to which the lady named Maggie said they did. She lead them to the room where the dogs where and told them when they find a dog to come and get her.

"So what kind of dog do you think the girls will like?" asked Grant to Phil and Leo.

"I think they'll like a shih tzu don't you?" asked Leo to Phil.

"I think they'll like a shih tzu let's see if there is one first and then if there isn't then we will have to think of another breed of a dog to get" said Phil to Grant and Leo then they all went in search of a shih tzu dog for the girls. When Grant found one he was very happy to find it was up for adoption then said to Phil and Leo "I found one, she's adorable"

"I'll go get Maggie" said Phil then went to get Maggie. When they came back Maggie opened the door to her grate and then gave her to Grant who had a smile on his face when she licked his face and wagged her tail.

"She likes you" said Magge with a smile then added "She usually doesn't like people but I guess she just really likes you"

"Ok so where do we sign?" asked Phil

"Follow me too the front and we will get the adoption papers signed, what are you going to name her?" asked Maggie as she led them to the front to sign the papers.

"River Rose" said Leo very happy that they decided a name for the dog in the car and she starting wagging her tail at the name which made him very happy.

"That's a beautiful name" said Maggie as she got the papers out for Phil to sign.

When they got in the car they decided they needed to go to the pet store and get River a lease, a collar, some food, and a bowl for her to eat out of. They went to the pet store picked up the stuff they needed and got a couple toys for her to play with when they got home. They then checked out and decided to go home and get her settled in before the girls got home. Little did they know the girls were actually home and that they got a dog to.

When they got home and opened the door they heard Skye, Jemma, and Mel on the couch together with dog toys in the room and a dog was curled up on Skye's lap.

"Hi Grant, Is that a shih tzu?" asked Skye when she saw her husband walk in the door with the dog.

"Hi, yes it is, her name is River Rose" said Grant as he sat down and noticed the dog in her lap then added "You got a dog too" He said then suddenly felt a little stupid because he thought he would be the one to surprise his wife, mother-in-law and friend.

"Her name is Angel Rose and yes we did. We thought we would surprise you guys with a dog" said Skye looking at the dog

"You did surprise up baby girl we thought we would surprise the woman of the house with a dog as well" said Phil to his daughter.

"Ok so we surprised each other with going to the animal shelter and getting a dog" said Jemma as Leo sat down next to her.

"We did" said Leo then kissed his wife.

"We definately did" said Jemma after he kissed her.

"We should go make dinner" said Grant as the men started to walk to the kitchen when they heard Skye ask "What are we having?"

"You're favorite, Chicken Wraps" said Grant with a smile.

"Yes" the three woman said in unison and then started laughing.

After dinner they decided that they would take the dogs for a walk. When they got home they decided it was getting late and they went to their bedrooms after goodnight to each other. Grant and Skye took Angel with them to bed, and Leo and Jemma took River with them to bed.

A/N Ok so I'm sorry this wasn't as long as the other's where. I will try to update maybe tomorrow. IMPORTANT I will be able to update Saturday and Sunday during this month. If I said that already I wanted to say it again along with a huge THANK YOU to everyone who reads this and has fallen in love with it :D :D Thanks Again R&R please! :D - SweetPeaKayla


	9. Love Story

A/N A huge thank you too flute125 for giving me Jemma and Leo's babies name his name is...Alexander Charles Fitz! thanks again flute125 i was having trouble coming up with a baby boys name. :D So this chapter is going to be focused on Skye and Ward, with some of the other character's in it as well but not as much the next chapter is going to be focused on Jem and Leo, then Phil and Mel. :D Thanks! On with the story! P.S. I think I'm going to be doing a bit of a time jump in this again so Jem is 16 weeks and Skye is 14 weeks (The last chapter Jem was 12 and Skye was 10) so a four week time jump...:D Ok on with the story thanks again :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's Agents Of SHIELD I wish I did but I don't sadly *She says as she starts to sob* of I did they May Ward thing would have NEVER EVER happened in a million years! and SkyeWard would be together FOREVER!

Chapter 9 - Love Story

The next couple of weeks Skye had starting showing along with Jemma, When they first noticed one morning they loved it knowing that they were going to have a baby with the loves of their lives.

"Skye" said Grant trying to get Skye up

"Hmm" answered Skye finally getting up

"I was thinking we could go out today" said Grant knowing that they hadn't been out alone in along time since before he went to the army.

"That sounds great hun" said Skye and moved closer to Grant while Grant pulled her closer to him and they stayed silent for a moment before Skye ran to the bathroom, while Grant ran to hold her hair for her while rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering soothing words to her.

"Are you ok?" asked Grant when he thought she was done.

"Yeah morning sickness sucks" said Skye going back into bed.

"Sorry" said Grant apologetically.

"It's fine hun" said Skye making sure Grant didn't feel like he had to be sorry.

"Ok, Do you still want to go out babe?" asked Grant making sure she wasn't to sick to go out that afternoon.

"Yes I still want to" answered Skye then added "I should feel the wave of sickness gone in a couple minutes"

"Good because I don't want you to be sick when were out" said Grant then added " I'm gonna get dressed"

"Good idea, I better get dressed too" said Skye getting out of bed and going to her dresser on the other side of the room, then she added " So where are we going or have you been planning on doing this for a couple of days and you won't tell me anything until we get there?" asked Skye being her curious self.

"Yes I've been planning on taking you out and your parents have helped me along with Jem and Leo" said Grant with a smirk on his face.

"You got my parents to help, this must be..." said Skye as she started to remember what day it was today then added "Is it our wedding anniversary today?" she asked.

"Did you forget that it was today Skye" asked Grant wondering why his wife forgot their wedding anniversary.

"Yes, I did forget unitl i thought about it, Happy Anniversary babe" said Skye as she kissed Grant.

"Happy Anniversary sweetheart, I love you" said Grant as they pulled apart.

"I love you too" said Skye and she wondered where they were going today "So are you going to tell me where you're taking me or do I have to guess?" asked Skye even more curious.

"Sorry I made everyone, even myself, promise not to tell you anything" said Grant with a smirk on his face then added "I think you'll like where were going"

"Fine, I guess I can't bug mom and dad for answers or Jem and Leo either" said Skye as she and Grant went down the stairs and out the front door.

"Why thank you" said Skye as Grant opened the door for her like every man should do for their wifes.

"Your very welcome, Princess" said Grant then he kissed Skye and let her get in the car and then he shut her door and walked to the other side of the car to the drivers side opened the door and got in. Starting the car Grant looked to his wife and took her hand and kissed her hand, then said "I love you Skye" "I love you too Grant"

Then they drove off to the first place that they had met, the beach.

BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK

They were 18 when they met each other, Skye was on vacation with her parents and Grant was on vacation with his Gramzy and his little brother and little sister. They met when Skye 'accidentally' walked into him on the beach. It was like love at first site, they talked for a little bit and Grant gave Skye his number and she gave him hers, they said goodbye and Skye went back to where her parents where, "Who was that you walked into?" asked Phil to his daughter as she sat down next to her father on the beach towel they brought. "His name is Grant Ward" she said and then started smiling. "Did he give you his number?" asked Melinda with a little bit of curiousity peeking through her voice. "Yeah he did, and I gave him mine" said Skye excitedly to her mother.

Meanwhile Grant was talking to his gramzy as he called her. "Grant sweetheart, who was that that walked into you?" asked Grants grandmother curious who the gilr was and why she walked into him. "Her name is Skye Coulson-May" said Grant and started smiling at her name. "You like her don't you?" asked Gramzy to her favorite grandson. "I think I do" said Grant while staring at her and her parents talking to her while she smiled at him and waved, he waved back. "Go talk to her more boy" said Gramzy as she started shooing him over as Skye's mom did to her. "Ok I'm going Gramzy" said Grant as he walked towards the girl he had just met and almost instantly feel in love with.

"Hey again" said Skye walking towards him. "Hey, do you want to go by the water and talk?" asked Grant feeling butterflies in his stomach as he looked into her beautiful doe eyes. "Yeah sure" said Skye feeling the same butterflies as he did. They walked and talked about school and their families for over and hour and a half when they got back Grant asked "Do you want to go to dinner with me to talk some more maybe?" asked Grant wanting to go out with her. "Yeah I'll have to tell my parents I'm going out what time?" asked Skye getting even more butterflies in her stomach. "How about 6?" asked Grant. "Sounds great see ya then, oh and are you coming to get me?" asked Skye remembering that she doesn't have a car. "Yeah, I'll come and get you are you staying at a hotel?" asked Grant just to make sure. "We are staying at a hotel my parents and I live in Florida." said Skye.

"Okay so I'll meet you in the lobby at 6 tonight for dinner" said Grant matter-of-factly. "Ok see you ya then" said Skye as she walked away to find her parents and turned back to kiss Grant on the cheek before she left. "Thank you" said Skye then ran to find her parents packing up so they can leave to go to the hotel. "Bye" whispered Grant as he walked back to his grandmother. "You did ask that poor girl out didn't you?" asked Gramzy to Grant. "Yes I did" said Grant matter-of-factly. "Good you two will make a cute couple one day" said Gramzy then she added "Let's go back to the hotel and get cleaned up when are you two going?" asked Gramzy to Grant. "Tonight at 6, I said I'd meet her in the lobby" said Grant.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Grant, are we going to the beach?" asked Skye with curiousity peeking threw into her voice "Or are we going to where we had our first date?" asked Skye.

"We are...How did you figure that out?" Grant asked shocked that his wife guessed that they were going to the beach.

"It was an easy guess babe" said Skye then added "You can't hide everything from me"

"I can if I want to" said Grant starting to laugh at his wifes face "But I would never hide anything from you I promise"

"Good because I don't want you too" said Skye as she took Grants hand again, they have been holding hands ever since they got in the car. They drove together for a while in silence when Skye broke said silence. "Is your Gramzy going to be there because I know my parents are and Jem and Leo will be there" said Skye matter-of-factly. "She said that she couldn't make it because she hasn't been feeling well the past couple of days and she doesn't want you to get sick while your pregnant" said Grant glancing over at his wife. "Awww, tell her the next time you talk to her to feel better ok" said Skye feeling sorry for her husbands grandmother, and her grandmother-in-law. "I will" he said to his wife.

They talked until they got to the hotel/resturant where they had their first ever date. Their was a sign that read 'Happy Anniversary Grant & Skye Ward'

"Awww" said Skye as soon as she saw the sign, then added "You are the best husband I could ever ask for"

"And I hope the only one" said Grant when they kissed and pulled apart a minute later. "We should go inside there is more surprise's for you"

They went inside where there was a hall with Skye's parent's, Jemma and Leo, Gramzy, and Grant little brother and little sister who where also married. "Happy Anniversary!" they all yelled when they saw Skye and Grant walk in the room. They all came up and hugged them and then they all sat down to have lunch together.  
after lunch Skye and Grant got up and starting dancing to their wedding song. Their wedding song is All Of Me by: John Legend. The song started and they started to dance.

'What would I do without your smart mouth? Drawing me in, and you kicking me out You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down What's going on in that beautiful mind I'm on your magical mystery ride And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright...'

Skye remembered when they were at their wedding reception and they danced to this song as their first dance. She had her arms around his neck and he had his arms securly around her waist.

'My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind...'

Grant remembered their first fight, it was about him going to the army that night Skye was so mad at him she left their house and went to her parents house in the middle of the night, little did she know Grant had been following her.

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh...'

Skye remembered when she found out she was pregnant and how she tried to hide it from her parents and friends because Grant wasn't their and she so desperately needed him to be their.

'How many times do I have to tell you Even when you're crying you're beautiful too The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood You're my downfall, you're my muse My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you...'

Grant remembered when he left for the army, he was getting ready to go on the plane to go over to Iraq to fight for his country. When Skye told him she loved him and broke down in front of him he pulled her into his arms and soothed her until she calmed down they said goodbye and he went off into the plane while Skye was crying in her mothers arms for him to come back safe.

'My head's under water But I'm breathing fine You're crazy and I'm out of my mind...'

Skye remembered the day she got the letter saying he was missing in action and how she felt. Then she remembered when she got a letter saying he was found and that he was coming home but it didn't say when he was coming home.

'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you, ohoh Give me all of you Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts Risking it all, though it's hard 'Cause all of me Loves all of you Love your curves and all your edges All your perfect imperfections Give your all to me I'll give my all to you You're my end and my beginning Even when I lose I'm winning 'Cause I give you all of me And you give me all of you I give you all of me And you give me all of you, oh oh'

When the song ended they kissed and another song came on then everyone was dancing. They danced until Skye needed to sit down and when she started getting tired Grant said that he got a room so they didn't have to drive back to the house. What went on behind those doors I will leave up to your emagination.

A/N Thanks for reading next is a much needed FitzSimmons Chapter after that season finale last month. And this is an AU I forgot to mention that when I first made this :D Thanks for reading tell me what you think and what you want Jem and Leo to do...Open for suggestions please :D Thanks again please R&R - SweetPeaKayla :D :D :D :D :D :D Sorry if I misspelled stuff :D :D :D


	10. AUTHORS NOTE (NOT NEW CHAPTER)

A/N HI! I was trying to write the chapter but the power kept going on and off so I will try to update write and update two chapters on Saturday because tomorrow is the Fourth. I will be updating every Saturday and Sunday of this month and I will be updating regularly in August, that is after the summer program I'm in. Sorry this is not a chapter but I will update this Saturday I promise! thank you for putting up with me threw this fanfic! - SweetPeaKayla 


	11. A Thousand Years

Disclaimer: NOPE, I don't own MAOS (Marvels Agent's of SHIELD) If I did AGENT GRANT WARD WOULDN'T BE HYDRA and SKYE'S PARENTS WOULD BE PHIL AND MELINDA...calm down...Ok I'm good now :D Plus I don't own any of the songs, tv shows, movies, etc., that might be in here.

A/N Sorry about last night as I said the power was going on and off so I wasn't able to upload it last night...So this chappie is a FitzSimmons chappie...P.S. it's there second wedding anniversary :D *Insert evil laugh here* lol ok so there is another time jump again it is four weeks...Jemma is 20 weeks (5 month mark) and Skye is 18 weeks (just about five months). The next chapter will be soully focused on Philinda...HAPPY THOUGHTS HAPPY THOUGHTS...LOL I should stop rambling now...Ok so after this I will pre-write chappie for you guys and hopefully update them as soon as I'm done! :D :D :D :D :D On with the story ENJOY!

Chapter 10 - A Thousand Years

One day Leo started planning a surprise for Jemma for their second anniversary, he needed a little help with the planning and asked Grant, Skye, Phil, and Melinda to help him plan something special for her this year.

"Awwww" said Skye and Melinda at the same timem after he explained what he had in mind so far but wanted to do something more for his wife this year. "That sounds great" said Skye starting to cry a little.

"Why are you crying" said Leo looking at his surrogate little sister.

"Hormones" said Skye and Melinda at the same time again. They started to laugh because they seem to do that alot lately.

Once Leo was sure Skye wouldn't cry again he made them promise to be quite around Jemma about the plan, to which Skye told him that her and Jemma had a packed to NEVER keep secrets from one another, and gave Leo a hard time cooporating with him. To which Grant had to step in and tell her it was not a secret just a surprise, she then decided to cooperate and promise that she would keep her mouth shut.

He probably needed to perfect his plans for Jemma, 'yes I can do this" he told himself. 'who are you kidding you can't do this!' said the voice in his head he was trying not to listen too. Leo was nervous that Jemma wouldn't like what he had planned but the other side of him knew Jemma would love it also.

The next four weeks flew by and he was with Jemma lying in bed she was asleep on his chest and he had his arms securely around her. "Jemma time too get up" he said gently shaking his wife. Then he added " I have a surprise for you"

"What is it?" asked Jemma as she opened her eyes revealing Leo handing her a dozen roses and smiling at her then said "Happy Anniversary Jem" said Leo kissing his wife.

"Happy Anniversary Leo" she said when they pulled apart, "There beautiful, thank you" she said and kissed one more time before pulling him down into bed with her to relax before going down stairs.

"Can you believe it's been two years since we got married?" Leo asked Jemma who was lying with her hand draped across his stomach.

"I can, and next year we while have this little guy" she said asw she rubbed her stomach it was very noticable that she was pregnant.

"We certainly will" said Leo as he kissed his wifes stomach.

"We still have to name him you know that Skye and Grant have decided names for their girls" said Jemma matter-of-factly.

"What are they naming the twins?" Leo said with a bit of curiousity in his voice.

"Heather Elizabeth Ward, and Rebekah Lynn Ward, two beautiful names" said Jemma.

"How about we name our baby...umm...Layden Jayce or Alexander Charles?" said Leo trying to think of good names for a baby.

"I love the name Alexander Charles, Leo thats perfect!" said Jemma hugging her partner.

"We should get dressed and get something to eat, because I have more surprises up my sleeve for today" said Leo matter-of-factly with a smile tugging at his lips.

"We should get dressed and get something too eat, I'm starving" said Jemma as Leo helped her out of bed "Thanks" said Jemma when she was down. "No problem sweetheart" said Leo before he kissed Jemma.

They soon got dressed and headed downstairs to get something to eat before they left. When they were done eating they cleaned their plates and walked out the door to their car which was parked on the curb. Leo opened the car door for Jemma "Thank you hun" said Jemma with a smile. "Your Welcome my love" said Leo with a smile.  
Leo walked to the other side of the car and got in the drivers seat and started the engine.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going Leo?" asked Jemma with a smile.

"No, because, That's Classified" said Leo with a smile as he turned his head for a moment to look at Jemma's reaction. (A/N Had too, Just had too)

"You did not just say 'that's classified'," said Jemma looking at her husband with a stunned reaction.

"Oh, I did" said Leo as he brought up her hand and kissed it "But I know you'll love what I have planned" Leo added.

"I know I will sweetheart" said Jemma as she kissed his cheek and made him blush.

They continued there drive for another twenty-five minutes before reaching their destination. It was the place they meet. The place they meet was a picnic in a park. "This is perfect" said Jemma as she got out of the car. "I knew you would like it" said Leo matter-of-factly.

*BEGINNING OF FLASHBACK*

They where 19 when they first met. Jemma was at the picnic with her best friend Skye Coulson and Skye's parents Phil and Melinda, when she saw this handsom young man not looking but staring at her with a smile on his face and she did the polite thing and smiled back. "You should go and talk to him" said her 18 and a half year old friend who was sitting next to her on the bench. "I don't think I should what if he ignores me or something?" asked Jemma turning to her friend with a concerned look on her face. "I'm sure he wouldn't ignore you he looks cute, but not as cute as my boyfriend" said Skye laughing.

"Haha" said Jemma looking unamusedly at her friend, "I don't even know what to say" added Jemma. "Oh my, do we really need to have that conversation again?" asked Skye trying not to laugh. "No we don't because that was too funny and I turned red on your couch last week and I don't want to laugh THAT hard right now" said Jemma trying not to remember last Tuesday.

"Hi" said an unfamilier voice to Jemma, Jemma turned around and saw the young man that a minute was staring at her. "Hi" said Jemma. "I'm Leo Fitz" said Leo putting his hand out too shake. "Jemma Simmons" said Jemma taking his hand and thought 'Hey, he is really cuter up close'. "Nice to meet you, Jemma" said Leo smiling. "Nice to meet you too, Leo" said Jemma starting to stand up. "Do you wanna talk a walk by the lake and talk more?" said Leo unsure of what her answer would be.

Jemma turned to her friend who was grining at both of them. "Sure" she said to Leo and turned back to her friend, "I'll be back later" said Jemma walking next to Leo. On the walk they talked about their families and who they grew up Leo said that he moved from Scotland to the Americe just a few weeks before one of his friends invited him to the picnic. Jemma told him about where she grew up and said that she was from London, England (A/N I don't know where Jemma Simmons from the show actually grew up from so I took a guess?) and that she was also invited by her best friend yesterday because she wanted her to come and then told her parents the same day that she was coming also.

During the walk they shared a couple of laughs when Leo was telling a funny story about how he tried to make a toothbrush robot that could brush your teeth for you. They began their walk back to the pavilion and talked more on the way back. "Can I have your phone number" said Leo he had been wanted to ask her that since he first saw her. "Yeah, I give you mine and you give me yours" said Jemma when they reached the pavilion. "I'll be right back I have to go get my phone" said Jemma as she walked back to her friend to please give her her phone back.

When she finally managed to get it back she then walked back over to Leo and got his number and he got hers. "Thanks" said Leo. "Your Welcome, Leo" said Jemma with a smile on her face. "Do you want to come sit with us?" asked Jemma a minute later. "Sure" said Leo and they walked back to the table where her friend was sitting with her parents and surprisingly Grant. "Hey Grant I didn't know you were here" said Jemma. "I've been here all day" said Grant "Hey Leo, what's up?" said Grant to his friend. "Hey dude" said Leo as he walked by his friend and took a seat next to Jemma.

"I didn't know you knew each other" said Jemma looking between Grant and Leo. "Yeah he is the 'friend' who invited me" said Leo and Jemma just nodded. "We should play a game" said Skye out of nowhere. "What game Rookie?" asked Grant looking at Skye curious. (A/N Had too, Just had too) "We should play hide and seek" said Skye. "But that game is for two year olds" said Leo to Skye. "Who cares?" said Skye and Jemma at the same time. "Fine, where are we going to play the game?" asked Leo "THE WOODS!" said Skye and Jemma thinking the same thing which caused them both to start laughing along with Phil and Melinda who had been listening to the teenagers talk for awhile now.

"I don't think that would be wise, Skye" said Grant. "I think it will be fun" said Jemma starting to get up from where she was seated and nudged Leo's back to get him standing. "Fine" said Grant giving up. A half an hour later they where in the woods playing hide and seek and Grant was trying to find Jemma and Skye he had already found Leo because he was standing out in the open. He tried looking for Skye and Jemma everywhere and couldn't find them he went back to the place where he told Leo to stay and told him he couldn't find the girls and that he needed help finding them. Little did her know that the girls where back at the pavilion getting a water before they went back to the game. They both looked everywhere once again and decided to back to the pavilion and see if they were there.

Once they got back they immediately saw the girls and walk over to them to tell them that they were looking for them everywhere and the girls told them that they came back to get a drink, to which the boys went and got a drink themselves. That night they all sat under the stars and watched the stars. That's the night were Jemma and Leo decided that they would try to go out together. So he asked Jemma and she said yes.

*END OF FLASHBLACK*

They got to the pavilion walking hand in hand, when Jemma noticed something playing in the back round. It was their wedding song. "Ohh Leo, it's our song" said Jemma when they got their. "Would you like to dance" said Leo extending his hand to Jemma. "I would love too"

'Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave? How can I love when I'm afraid to fall? But watching you stand alone, All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow. One step closer...'

Leo remembered the day when they got married it was the best day of his life and he also remembered the day when Jemma told him he was going to be a father which was the second best day of his life.

'I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more...'

Jemma remembered the day that Leo proposed it was when they knew each other for a year and he proposed to her on their first anniversary as a couple.

'Time stands still Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away What's standing in front of me Every breath Every hour has come to this One step closer...'

Leo remembered the day that he asked Jemma to marry him, he was so shocked that she said yes and then his hand went from still to shaking a mile a minute trying to put the ring on her finger.

'I have died every day waiting for you Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more One step closer One step closer...'

Jemma remembered planning her and Leo's wedding it was a long six months but they wanted it to be the best day of their lives so they planned the wedding for June 22nd of that year, Jemma had always wanted a Summer wedding and Leo didn't want Jemma to get upset so he told Jemma that it was perfect.

'I have died every day waiting for you Darling don't be afraid I have loved you For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more And all along I believed I would find you Time has brought your heart to me I have loved you for a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more...'

They kissed when the song was over and Leo went to get the picnic basket so they could eat lunch. After they decided to take a walk by the lake, while on the walk they talked about how they wanted the nursery for their little boy. They decided they would like a Doctor Who theme nursery for the baby. Jemma started to get tired so Leo packed away what was left of their lunch and decided they would go home.

When they got home Jemma noticed that there was practically nobody inside, Leo led them out the back and there was Skye, Grant, Melinda, and Phil waited for them.  
"Happy Anniversary" said Skye then she came over and hugged her best friend. "Thanks Skye" said Jemma when they hugged. they pulled back a minute later and everyone else said "Happy Anniversary, Love Birds" said Grant who earned a whack from his wife.

"What?! that hurt" said Grant as he lightly rubbed his stomach. "You know what" said Skye giving him the 'shut up and stop talking look' "I'll shut up now" said Grant then everyone started laughing. They decided they would all sit and relax and just listen to a little music before dinner. Jemma was getting tired and wanted to go to bed so she told everyone that she was tired and wanted to go to bed and Leo got up and helped her up from her chair and they walked back into the house to their room, what happend behind that door I will leave up to your imagination.

A/N Sorry this chapter took longer than I antisipated to write...Sorry if it probably doesn't make any sense but I found it a little hard to write a FitzSimmons chapter than a SkyeWard chapter, and I think I will find it even harder or a little easier to write a Philinda chapter. Please PM me with what your ideas for a Philinda chappie...THANKS! As alway R&R :D :D Thanks again :D :D oh...and Happy Independence Day! - This is SweetPeaKayla over and out! BYE!


	12. Your Song

Disclaimer: I OWN N.O.T.H.I.N.G., I don't own the songs, and I don't own the T.V. show...P.S. I am so excited to see SEASON TWO!

A/N Sorry, I haven't written in a while I've been EXTREMELY busy with thethe summer program I've been doing...Ok so I wanted to give a HUGE THANK YOU to flute125 for the Inspiration...thank you so much :D :D Ok so as I promised this is a Philinda chapter...I'm not so good with anything but SkyeWard but I will give it a try.  
Ok so in this chapter Jemma is 24 weeks, Skye is 22 weeks pregnant...:D ok on with the chapter.

Chapter 11 - Your Song

*A few days before*

It was a normal day in the house when Skye came up to her father and asked, "So what are you planning to do for yours and moms anniversary?", "I have a lot of things planned for our anniversary", Then he added, "And I'm not going to tell you" said Phil with a smirk on his face. "Please?" asked Skye with the puppy dog eyes she knew he would fall for.

"Sorry baby girl, but I would like this to stay a secret" said Phil to his daughter who was now giving him the you've-got-to-be-kidding-me look. "Really?" asked Skye "Yes" said Phil giving his best I'm-serious face. "Just tell me one thing" asked Skye. "Alright, so I plan on taking your mother to the first place we met, the place we're our first date was, and some other places" said Phil giving in to his daughter. "Aww, thats sweet" said Skye.

*Phil & Melinda's Anniversary*

Phil planned on taking his wife to the first place they met, the place where their first date was, and where they got married. It was early morning when Melinda and Phil got up. "Good morning sweetheart" said Phil. "Good morning baby" said Melinda then kissed her husband.

"Happy Anniversary, Mel" said Phil to his wife after they pulled apart. "Happy Anniversary, Phil" said Melinda and rested her head on his shoulder. A couple of minutes later they were dressed and down stairs where Phil was getting the stuff he would need for what he was going to do with Melinda.

"What are you looking for Phil?" asked Melinda when she saw Phil walking back in the kitchen with a confused look on his face. "I'm trying to find the car keys" said Phil looking on the counters which were clean. "I think I left them upstairs I'll be right back" added Phil. When he went upstairs to 'find the keys' he grabbed a box from his jacket and got the keys from the top of his dresser.

"What in the world took so long Phil?" asked Melinda when it took him ten minutes to come back. "This is what took so long" said Phil then kneeled on the ground.

"Phil what are you doing?" asked Melinda when he kneeled down. "Mel, I love you and I love living with you and having a family with you and I wanted to ask you too marry me, again" said Phil looking at his wife who had this shocked expression written all over her face.

"As in renew our vows?" asked Melinda. "Yes as in renew our vows" said Phil. "Yes, I love you so much" said Melinda as she started to hug her husband.  
"I love you too Mel" said Phil then added. "We might want to get going". "Where to?" asked Melinda looking at her husband confused. "To the church, the gangs already there waiting" said Phil with a smirk playing at his lips.

"Okay then lets get going" said Melinda as her and Phil went to the car, of course Phil opened the door for his wife. "Why, thank you kind sir" said Melinda trying not to laugh. "Your very welcome, darling" said Phil also trying not to laugh but failed.

They drove to the church where they got married.

*Beginning of Flashback*

Phil was 23 and Melinda was 22 when they got married. They got married in a church in summer time, it was a magical day, if you asked them. Melinda wore a dress that was strapless and had just the littlest bit of jewels on it which is what she loved about that dress. When Phil finally proposed to Melinda she accepted it right away. They couldn't live without one another, and they still couldn't live without each other.

When the priest said "Phillip repeat after me, I, Phillip James Coulson"

'I, Phillip James Coulson'

"Take you Melinda Lei May"

'Take you Melinda Lei May'

"To be my lawful wedded wife"

'To be my lawful wedded wife'

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

'To have and to hold from this day forward'

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part."

'For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part'

"Melinda repeat after me, I, Melinda Lei May"

'I, Melinda Lei May"

"Take you, Phillip James Coulson"

'Take you Phillip James Coulson'

"To be my lawful wedded husband"

'To be my lawful wedded husband'

"To have and to hold from this day forward"

'To have and to hold from this day forward'

"For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do you part"

'For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death us part'

"Rings please" said the priest.

"Do you Melinda Lei May take Phillip James Coulson to have and to hold from this day forward for richer for poorer in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do" said Melinda while she slide the wedding ring on his finger.

"Do you Phillip James Coulson take Melinda Lei May to have and to hold from this day forward for richer for poorer in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do" said Phil as he slide the wedding ring on her finger.

"With the power vested in me I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Phillip James Coulson, You may now kiss your bride" said the priest.

*End of Flashback*

When they got to the church Melinda was a little surprised because the girls were getting ready along with the boys.

"Hi mom, Happy Anniversary" said Skye as she hugged her mother.

"Thank you baby girl" said Melinda.

"Happy Anniversary" said Jemma and started hugging Melinda.

"Thank you Jemma" said Melinda.

"Ok we have your dress right here mom" said Skye as she pulled out her moms dress from the closet.

"That's the wedding dress I had when your father and I first got married" said Melinda in complete shock.

"Yeah, thats what dad said too, its funny when you think about" said Skye and then handed her mom the dress.

"Ok the ceromony is in an hour so within that hour you NEED to get ready" said Skye.

"Whats first?" said Melinda.

"Hair and Make up, Jemma can you do her hair, and I'll do her make up?" Skye ased her best friend.

"Of course, do you want your hair curled?" asked Jemma

"Sure" said Melinda as she sat down.

They got her hair and make up done in a half and hour. "Ok now its time to put on your dress" said Skye and Jemma literally in sink. "Alright lets do this" said Melinda.  
They got her dress on and then they looked at one another and smiled. "That dress is absolutly perfect" said Jemma who started to cry along with Skye. "I have to say a couple things" said Skye.

"And what would they be?" asked Melinda.

"One that dress looks stunning on you, & Two I HATE THESE FREAKIN' HORMONES" said Skye with an annoyed look on her face.

"I hate them too Skye" said Jemma who took a seat by her best friend.

"Don't worry girls it will all be worth it when your holding you babies in your arms, I promise" said Melinda reassuringly.

"We know" said both together again, then started laughing til they heard a knock on the door. "Yes" answered Melinda.

"Are you ready yet?" asked Grant

"Yes sir re" said Melinda opening the door.

"Lets get going then shall we?" said Grant and came into the room.

"Lets go" said Melinda.

They got up to the hall be fore they entered the chapel area of the church. "Ok so, Phil and the minister are at the front of the church, I will be walking you down the aisle if thats okay with you" said Grant to Melinda making sure it was okay.

"That's perfectly fine with me Grant" said Melinda.

"Ok" said Grant.

"Ok this is a site I thought I would never see" said Skye and pulled out her phone to take a quick picture. When she was done she put her phone away and opened the door and gave them a nod.

"Okay lets go Jem" said Skye and opened the door wider, then added to her mother "Ready?"

"Yes" said Melinda awsering her daughters question.

Skye and Jemma walked down the aisle first as they saw Phil, Leo and the minister at the front of the church. When they got to the alter the stood on a step. Then They saw Grant and Melinda walk down the aisle and also saw Phil whisper to Leo that Melinda looks stunning in her dress.

The ceromony was short and beautiful, they had a reception/after party at their house where Melinda and Phil danced to Elton John's Your Song.

They both remebered things from over the years

'It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside I'm not one of those who can easily hide I don't have much money, but boy if I did I'd buy a big house where we both could live...'

Phil remembered the day when he proposed to Melinda, and how nervous he was, and now looking back it was one of the best choices he ever made.

'If I was a sculptor, but then again, no Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do My gift is my song, and this one's for you...'

Melinda remembered the day when she found out she was pregnant with Skye, It was the best day in her life and when she was younger she didn't really know if she wanted a husband and a baby, but now looking back that was the best choice that she has made.

'And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple, but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is now you're in the world...'

Phil remembered the day when Melinda had Skye, it was the best day in the world, when he finally got to hold his little baby girl he felt like she was the most precious and perfect thing in the world, which she still is, and always will be to him.

'So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue Anyway the thing is what I really mean Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen And you can tell everybody this is your song It may be quite simple, but now that it's done I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words How wonderful life is while you're in the world' (A/N I know I skipped some of the song but I didn't know what else to write.)

When the song ended they kissed and whe they pulled apart. "I love you, Phil and I always will" said Melinda to her husband. "I love you Melinda and I always will" said Phil. When Melinda said she was getting tired her and Phil went to their room, and what happend behind that door I will leave to your imagination.

A/N OK, I would like to thank AGAIN, flute125 for giving me the inspiration for this chapter...THANK YOU SO MUCH! Alright, so I will hopefully update again tomorrow, I am soo sorry I didn't update last weekend Life got in the way...And I will not be updatin Friday because Prom is Friday, so I will hopefully update Saturday :D :D :D Thank you again for reading this I am very grateful that you all like my story, when I first started I didn't think anyone would like/love my story...It just feels so real right now...Again thank you sooo MUCH! LOVE YOU ALL!

Until next time -SweetPeaKayla


	13. Family Game Night

Disclaimer: I OWN NODA, EL ZIPPO, .H.I.N.G.

Jemma is 28-29 weeks and Skye is 26-27 weeks :D ENJOY!

Chapter 12 - Family Game Night

It was one of those really hot days in July and Skye and Jemma were cranky and over emotional, Grant and Leo were doing their best along with Phil and Melinda at not upsetting them much.

"I hate this heat" said Jemma to Leo

"I know I hate it too, do you want to go in the pool?" asked Leo hoping she would.

"I don't know is it safe to go in the pool?" Jemma asked Melinda.

"It's fine to go in the pool while your pregnant just be careful and don't over do it" said Melinda reassuringly to both Jemma and Skye. "Are you one hundred percent sure mom?" asked Skye who was a little worried.

"I'm positive, it will be fine if you go in the pool" said Melinda.

"Alright, Do you wanna go in the pool Jem?" Skye asked her best friend, hoping she would go in if she did.

"Sure, I'll go in if you do" said Jemma starting to get up. "I'm definately going in" said Skye. "Okay then thats settled we'll go in the pool" said Grant as he helped Skye up of the couch and Leo help Jemma. They went to their rooms to get their bathing suits. Once they were done getting them on they got towels and headed for the back yard where their pool was. But not forgetting to put sunscreen on.

"I haven't been in the pool in a long time" said Skye as she got on a tube. "It feels so good" Skye added. "I second that statement" said Jemma as she too got on a tube. Grant, Leo, and Phil got in well more lke JUMPED in at the same time, and the girls well they weren't so happy about that. "REALLY Grant you had to jump in?" said Skye getting annoyed. "Yes I did " said Grant trying not to laugh.

"Leopold Alexander Fitz!" yelled Jemma, "Yes, darling" said Leo getting a little scared at her using his FULL NAME. "I married a child" said Jemma getting even more annoyed. "And you didn't have to join in too DAD" said Skye getting annoyed at her father for not being an 'ADULT'.

"She's right Phillip" said Melinda from the other side of the pool. "Ok what do we have to do to get on all of your good side's?" asked Phil to his wife, his daughter, and his daughters friend.

"Well you could all SHUT UP and not jump in the pool at once" said Skye and Jemma in unison. "I think I have a better idea girls" said Melinda with an evil smirk on her face. "and what would that be?" asked Skye with the same evil smirk as her mother whispered so only Jemma and Skye could hear.

"This is not going to end well for us will it?" asked Leo.

"No it probably won't" said Grant.

"It definately won't" said Phil from the other side of the pool they could here the girls laughing at something Melinda said.

"Do you think will work?" said Skye to her mother when she told Skye and Jemma her plan. "If I know your father then it will most certainly work" said Melinda to her daughter. "When are we going to take this plan to action?" asked Jemma getting a little unsure of what to do. "Once we get out, which leads me too ask are you guys feeling okay, not feeling sick or anything because if you are it's best that you get out now" Melinda said as her mothering overprotectiveness started to kick in a little.

"I'm feeling fine" said Jemma.

"And what about you Skye?" said Melinda looking at her daughter. "Skye?" said Melinda as she looked at her daughter in cofusion. "Grant" said Melinda getting off her tube to go look at Skye. "Yeah, is something wrong?" asked Grant, he was out of the pool now on the porch when he heard his name being called. "It's Skye" he didn't need to be told twice he was down by Skye in a minute. "What happend?" asked Grant as he wrapped her in a towel and got her in the house.

"I don't know she was fine one minute and when I asked her something she didn't answer me" said Melinda. "She might have fallen asleep" said Phil to his son-in-law.

"Check her just to be safe, because if not then we will need to bring her to the hospital" said Melinda. Grant checked to make sure she was just sleeping.  
"Skye baby, wake up" said Grant shaking her gently. "Why am I not in the pool?" asked Skye when she finally opened her eyes.

"Thank God, I thought you fainted on me or something" said Grant as a wave of relief washed over him.

"I wouldn't do that" said Skye then added. "Okay now that we are in the house can we play a board game, maybe Battleship?" asked Skye then slowly started to sit up. "Sure but we have to get dressed first" said Grant then added "Everytime we play Battleship you always win so can we play something else?". "I know I always win thats the fun part" said Skye with a mishoveous smile on.

"Are you feeling okay, baby girl?" asked Phil to his daughter. "I'm feeling great...Now can we play or not" said Skye to her father. "Was that what you were planning to do to us?" said Phil "Very funny Mel" added Phil. "You totally fell for it" said Skye laughing. "Okay now I see where this is going" said Grant as he lifted Skye up in his arms effortlessly. "We should go get changed before we play any board games" said Leo.

"We should" said Grant who still had Skye in his arms bridel style. They then went to their rooms to get changed from their bathing suits into something more comfortable. When Grant and Skye got to their room Grant immediately put Skye down, shut the door, and got dressed. Skye went to the closet and got a mid length baby pink colored strapless dress. When they finished they went down stairs and got some card games and some board games out for their Family Game Night.

"We should wait for the others to come down before we start a game" said Skye cuddling next to Grant with his arm wrapped securely and protectively (A/N if I miss-spelled that sorry if I didn't then well YAYY), "I'm kind of tired said Skye with a yawn. "You should go to sleep, it's been a long day, If you still want to play a board game then I will wake you up when they get done here" said Grant as he kissed the top of her head. She loved when they were together which they were together all the time not wanting to be apart for too long, especially when Grant found out Skye was pregnant he started to get very over protective, which is the side Skye loved to see.

"I would like to take a nap and then when they get down here I'll play a board game" said Skye and moved closer to Grant. "I'll wake you up when they come down" said Grant and then he noticed that Skye's breathing evened out and that she was probably sleeping. Fifteen minutes later Melinda, Phil, Leo, and Jemma came down. When they noticed that Skye was sleeping they didn't want to disturb her sleeping. "We should go up stairs" said Phil to Melinda, Jemma and Leo. :you guys can stay down here, we'll play Monopoly until Skye wakes up and then we could play something else" said Grant to his Mother and Father-in-law.

"Okay so Monopoly it is then" said Phil not wanting to be to loud and wake up Skye. A half and hour went by and they were still playing Monopoly, Jemma was currently winning. "Do you think we should wake her up?" said Jemma to Grant, As if they were going to wake her up just then Skye started to wake up. "Good afternoon beautiful" said Grant then kissed the top of her head. "Hey" said Skye. "We were just going to wake you up" said Melinda to her daughter. "What are you playing" said Skye as she started to sit up. "Monopoly, Jemma's winning" said Grant to his wife keeping his arm around her.

"Jemma always wins" said Skye sarcastically. "Thats true" said Jemma before she and Skye started laughing. "Okay your turn Grant" said Phil, Grant then rolled and landed on the Go To Jail space, Skye started to laugh, "You always land on the go to jail space" said Skye to her husband. "Yeah I know and you seem to avoid it everytime you play" said Grant mockingly to his wife.

"Ok thats true" said Skye. A few minutes later Grant finally got of the jail spcae by rolling two 4's. "Finally" said Grant moving his piece to the 'Just Visiting' space.  
Jemma was still winning with the most properties, the most money, and the most houses on her properties. *Grant lands on Jemma's property* "Really?" said Grant getting annoyed.

"Pay up" said a very happy Jemma. "Here" said Grant annoyed. They played for another half an hour before being done with Monopoly and playing something everyone wanted to play, so they took out the game of Life. Grant and Skye teamed up, Leo and Jemma teamed up, and Phil and Melinda teamed up. The game was fun for all members of the family.

They played until everyone was at the end of the game and then decided they would watch a movie after the game ended. The movie was chosen by Jemma, Skye, and Melinda, The movie was Thor: The Dark World. They all sat on the couch and started to watch the movie. Skye started to fall asleep on Grant while watching the first 15 minutes of the movie, Grant didn't mind that she fell asleep on him, Jemma started to fall asleep on Leo next she got threw more than Skye did like 10 minutes more than Skye, and Leo didn't mind at all.

Phil, Melinda, Grant, and Leo were the only ones that got threw the whole movie without falling asleep. When the movie was over Grant picked Skye up bridel style, and Leo picked up Jemma bridel style, while Phil and Melinda walked to their room to go to bed.

A/N HII! Sorry I haven't updated, I was EXTREMELY busy with the summer program I was in this summer, I will be updating more frequently, Thank you for all your reviews I hope you liked this chapter, PLEASE R&R. Sorry again! -SweetPeaKayla


End file.
